The Gift
by RchHghr
Summary: What do you give to someone who only wants to make you happy? Android 18 will have to figure that out on her own. Krillen/Android 18
1. Chapter 1

Through the storm of heavy rain and wind Android 18 made it to the destination she was looking for in the first place, a small island house which the windows and door were all closed preventing the elements from entering. With nowhere else to turn to, the man, Krillin told her that if she ever needed somewhere to stay than she was more than welcomed to Kami Island. So without much of another choice the Android landed on the ground and went over to the door. Not knocking, for not feeling the need to she wasn't surprised the door was unlocked and let herself in. What was the point of locking the door? It wasn't like someone was going to walk themselves in at any moment and rob them. To get there one had to fly, or take a boat. They were pretty safe.

Inside the lights were off except for one, which came from the kitchen. The night outside was the reason. Whoever lived in the small pink house was probably asleep except for whoever was in the kitchen. A snack must've been on their mind, so they were filling that need. Most likely it has to be Krillin, she thought and closed the door behind her dripping all over the floor as she went over. Unfortunately it was an old man.

"Hi young lady," the old man, Master Roshi greeted cheesy very perverted. He looked her up and down with the smile staying in place.

Eighteens straight face never altered and her folded arms stayed strong. She looked at him sternly and said in a voice too low for anybody to hear, but him, "Where is Krillin?"

The old man looked very disappointed and slump his shoulders looking at the cup he had in his hand, but replied, "Krillin went to do errands today, and he should be back soon."

"Good," she answered and walked over to the stairs descending up them. She looked into the farther room down the hall sensing that it was Krillin's and went in closing the door behind her. She didn't lock it, but was very, very alert of the old man in case he had any ideas which would get him pulverized. She wanted to leave it open for when Krillin came home; hoping to not give the idea that he would be thinking when he saw her sleeping in his bed. He said she was welcomed, and well, she was making herself at home.

On the small desk in the room she found a clean pile of folded towels and took the one off the top and dried her hair with it. It had been a very long day and the only thing on her mind was sleep. Just one night of restful sleep would make her feel good as new, and in a place that was quiet and relaxing. The shore outside with waves crashing against it, plus the rain falling with the occasional rumble of thunder, and no neighbors around was perfect just for sleep. Plus Krillin would be returning soon. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering her while she slept. The second encounter after cell he came across her on a "shopping" trip and said to her that if she ever needed him he would be there for 

her, and look out for her. If she ever needed somewhere to stay Kami Island was where he lived at, and she was more than welcomed to stay there.

He was too kind; she thought folding the towel and setting it on the chair. It was wet from her hair. He never faltered in his feeling for her, unlike the others, the earth's heroes who questioned why he was full of kindness for her and wanted to be her friend. She was not welcomed in their tight-knit group. It didn't bother her about their feelings for her, but it did bother her that she only thought that she wanted to be accepted by Krillin. She felt silly at times but it was in all truths that, even though she didn't wanted to admit it she was starting to form a soft spot in her heart for the man who had already welcomed her into his heart. And with kind generosity she wasn't going to pass it up. Since Seventeen had disappeared off the face of the earth, and sixteen was gone she needed company; even if the company was there in the same room with her.

Turning off the small desk lap she lay down on the soft bed with her damp clothes and closed her eyes. She didn't want to change or even slide under the covers. Her body told her she was safe and to just close her eyes and dream. Even though dreams elated her lately they were sure to come when she fell to sleep. The scent of Krillin was right there on the pillow. With her head on the pillow she stuffed her arms under them. The bed was soft and clean. She could get used to this, but wouldn't. She didn't want to get attached. Everyone she knew it life was taken away from her. Early life, those people, she couldn't remember anymore were gone, her brothers were taken away. If she attached herself to this man, he was sure to be taken away from her.

It wasn't fair, but for the moment, even though she was falling to sleep she was going to take the moment and keep it all to herself. Right now he was there, even though he wasn't there in the room, he was still there and that was all that mattered.

A while later the door opened exposing hall light making her sit up quickly startling the perpetrator who opened the door. Krillin, he looked startled, shock and a huge blush filtered up his cheeks. His tired eyes were wide awake now. Eighteen's wall was up as well. With a scowl on her face she glared at him with tired, dry eyes.

"Hi," he said at a better lose for words.

"Hi," she answered as coldly as her emotion. She couldn't tell him she was relived he was finally home even though it was three in the morning. She hated to be stationed only with the creepy, old man who walked the hall for some odd reason or another.

She laid back down turning on her side facing the wall. She kept her eyes open, but he couldn't see that. For all he knew he probably thought she was asleep.

He stood in the doorway a moment looking startled. A thousand thoughts must've been floating through his head. He must've been confused, happy or mad. She took his bed, wasn't he going to say anything? That's what made her mad, he was too nice.

"Do you need anything?" he questioned quietly. The old man must've gone to sleep by now. He was being polite.

I took your bed fool, she wanted to yell, and I'm soaked and sleeping on your fresh sheets. Instead she shook her head and closed her eyes willing him to go away. It was a mistake to come here, she thought over and over. She thought of just getting up and flying away, but her body made her stay lying on the bed.

"You look cold, do you need fresh clothes?" he smothered, "You should get under the blankets," he tried again. He didn't come any farther into the room, or try to do anything. He just offered. If she were to turn around and look at him she'd bet anything he was red as a tomato. He was a nice guy, and he would probably always remain one. He was a strong fighter, but that didn't beat into his ego. He kept himself grounded and did what he thought was best. Come to think of it, most of his friends were grounded fighters who only did what they thought was right, even Vegeta, the one who thought of no one but himself was starting to warm to the custom of doing the right thing. He had a child with an earthling after all.

"I'm fine," she said. She rolled over and opened her eyes looking at him. She had to say something about him.

"You're soaked," she said. Nothing else came to mind.

He scratched at the back of his neck and looked at the pile of towels on his desk. "I thought I would be done with everything I had to do today before it was to start raining. I was wrong though," he shrugged, "Did you find the place alright?"

"I knew where this was way before you told me about it," she said her monotone a façade she never faltered when it came to holding up a front.

"Okay," she knew that he knew he was going to lose the fight so he grabbed a towel and clothes and looked at her from the doorway. "Goodnight Eighteen," he said quieted, "If you need anything I'll be downstairs in the living room."

She didn't respond so he smiled at her and closed the door. The light from the hall shown through the crack at the bottom and her eyes were wide away now. He did not get mad, he did not show amazed shock or question anything as to why this woman was asleep in his bed. He better not 

have this on occasion, she gritted her teeth thinking she was actually jealous if that was true. She barely knew him and thought of his social quality with ladies.

She lied on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She had to thank him some way for letting her stay there, even if it was just for a night, but with what? What did he like, or like to do? Fighting, she knew off the top of her head, but what else? Did he cook or anything? She didn't know that much. Maybe she'd find out. Drowsiness set it with her thoughts and a loud yawn escaped her mouth. In no time at all she was asleep again.

This is the first chapter. Tell me what think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Reviews guys. This chapter is for you four.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

The early morning rays from the sun filtered in through the open window. The shade was up and the storm sill was pulled up as well as the glass and the screen. With everything pulled up there was a perfect view for the cloudless sky. A gentle sea breeze blew in which caressed the cheeks of Eighteen.

She sat up in bed and looked around. Krillin had been in the room. The pile of towels disappeared, and the one she used had disappeared as well. With the bright days light she saw that the room was remarkably clean. It was like he didn't live there at all.

Maybe hes just remarkably clean. She didn't know. She got out of bed and left the room heading downstairs. To her surprise the house was deserted and quiet. The two left without her notice and it bothered her. It didn't bother her that she was alone, it bothered her that she didn't notice them leave, or that Krillin was in the room. Her senses were getting weaker, for the more she was around humans; the more she felt she didn't need to use her fighting and strong fighting senses. There was no trouble, and she was in no need of a command to destroy anyone. She was free and that was how she was going to live. Whatever past experiences she had before she was an Android were gone now, and now she had to start a new chapter. She had to make her life, the way she wanted and she had to make it worth it.

The earth's heroes may not like her, but she didn't want them to like her. Maybe she secretly did, but her main focus was on Krillin. He believes in her, even though she does not believe in herself.

She sat at the kitchen table and put her head on her arms. A great opportunity that would make her more alert to her senses would be to spar with Krillin. Too bad he wasn't home. She could go for that because he was strong and was mostly on her level as is.

Eighteen got up from the table and went into the living room area where she sat on the sofa. Looking down she reached a little ways under the couch and pulled out a magazine and sure enough it was a porno magazine. The covered showed a blonde haired girl with really big breast holding a tray with whipped cream.

_How bizarre _she said to herself and skimmed through it. Oh course she saw magazines like this before, but she could not help wondering why men read things; looked at things like this and got their jollies? Krillin wouldn't look at things like this; she wondered and came to a page where a bio showed a picture of a young girl. Under the section where is said age, it was written in her script that she was 

sixteen. Why would a young girl want to do this; appear in a magazine where she would be stared at my gross men and women?

It stumped her, so she put the magazine where it belonged, in the garbage and went outside. She took off into the sky heading in the direction where she had come not too long ago. And not too far from the place where she departed she dodged out of the way of Krillin who was heading toward Kami Island.

He stopped, turned around and came back to her.

"Hey," he greeted sheepishly aware that he had a blush creeping up his cheeks. Eighteen was used to it, and it didn't affect. She kept her attitude solid and crossed her arms.

He was catching his breath, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey," she said.

"Where are you headed," he questioned hand behind him head rubbing his neck. She knew he felt sheepish, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook at all. Every time she talked to him she never let him in, or let him know she was on the same page as he was. She always made it hard for him. She didn't know why, but that was just the way she was. If she had it easy for him he would disappear, so she kept it the way it was.

What she wondered though, was why he put up with it? She showed no commitment to want him the way he wanted her, and yet he went out of his way for her.

"Why, you want to come?" she snapped. She looked off to the distance.

"Yeah, sure," he said as if she wasn't being sarcastic.

Eighteen looked at him as if he couldn't be serious, but dropped that facial expression. The thought of his kind generosity made her bite her miserable tongue and look away for a minute.

"Fine, come on," she took off into the sky with him following suit. She didn't really have a destination in mind now that he was following her. She would have to go with the flow and check out the site later. He couldn't know about it, and no matter what she did, or say she could not tell him.

She flew on with him at her side. He didn't say anything, or look mad or bored. He was content just to be in her company. She didn't know how she could feel about this. Nobody wanted her company. Her brother Seventeen was always agitated when he had to stay in her company more than he had to. He hated going shopping and seemed to be mad with whatever she was doing that took much more time than it should.

But for Krillin he had no problem with this. He didn't complain, but just flew beside her.

"Where did you go?" she questioned. She said it like she didn't care but she was interested. She thought of him as the type to be at home, but he was always out. He had a lot of friends so he might have a lot of things to do.

"I had to see Bulma about a matter," he said a red glow coloring his cheeks.

Did this guy ever not get embarrassed about something?

"Oh," she said with the disinterest. She frowned at herself. Why wouldn't one word to him be something of a neutral, more positive matter? Reason—because she was afraid. She was afraid to get close to him. For that matter she kept him at arm's length. That way, he could not hurt her.

But he wouldn't hurt her. Just the aspect held her back. She was afraid of the _if, _so she kept her mind set toward all the wrongs that could happen. If she changed that aspect then she would be able to move into another territory. She could be a better person to herself, and be happy that somebody cared about her, and would never let anything happen to her even if she was a bit stronger.

Till then her insides held those secrets and she showed a stone wall that would take much to break down.

She spaced out so much that she didn't realize that she had stopped.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered looking around, "Or are you lost?"

He had point in saying that. She didn't know where she was, but she wasn't going to admit that.

They were standing above a heavily treed area which the ground wasn't viewable from the sky. She headed down and he followed. She landed on the forest floor in knee length, over grown grass with him there.

He was still unsure why she was there, and that's what she liked. It kept him guessing, and maybe the wonder of why he was persuading her.

"Want to spar?" she questioned. It was the idea from before. A wicked smile graced her lips. This would be the fun she was looking for. He looked tired. Whatever he was doing before, after his visit to Bulma must have been exhausting. Maybe he flew around the world a few times. That was a joke she kept to herself.

He looked so uneasy, and tired. He was occupied so much yesterday, and running around this morning, he must need some sleep. But he was strong and he wouldn't say no to her.

He sat down on the log closest to him. If he sat in the grass it would appear that he looked lost. Instead he sat down on the log which must've been a tree a long time ago and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm going to have to pass on that one." He said stretching his arms with a loud yawn. He was probably thinking about sleep. He was heading home after all.

"Fine," she huffed folding her arms. She faced away from him with her arms crossed. Life was quiet in these woods. No animals were around. Was a storm coming? It was too quiet for her taste. Was there an evil around? She couldn't sense anything, but like she told herself before her senses were dimming to offset that she was around humans, and there was not evil controlling her, or out to wreck havoc.

"Why is it so quiet?" she questioned out to him.

"Oh," he said apparently lost in thought, "Um, it could have to do with the storm that is coming. A strong front is heading toward this area. All the animals could be hiding in preparation."

"Buts it's a clear sky," she spoke to his statement. She pointed up. Above rays of light filtered through the trees. It was a nice day, only now did she realize the silence of the day was what gave it away.

"It's always like that before a storm," he shrugged and stood up and yawned again, "Want to head back to the house?"

"No." She shook her head and took off into the sky leaving him standing there looking confused as if what he said was wrong.

A short chapter, I know. More will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The longer she flew the longer she couldn't help but get mad him. Why did he want her company? Why did he trust her so? Why wasn't he afraid? Or wanting to be so far away that he'd never cross her path? But most importantly she wanted to know why he couldn't just leave her alone. She didn't want him, and she wanted him to know that too.

It made her stop. She didn't see no reason in not telling him at that moment that he needed to leave her alone and stop trying to be caring and taking a interest. He needed to get mad, needed to say something and not just let her invade in his home or his life. She didn't want to be there in the first place but wanted him to get mad, to tell her not to be there and demand her to leave. She wanted nothing to do with him and wanted him to want nothing to do with her.

She flew back the way she came and was coming in toward the storm clouds. He was right, there was going to be a storm and she was going to get stuck in it. But she flew on, flew through the clouds and back to the little house on the island in all its pink glory.

She didn't touch down, just stood airborne and saw through the window that Krillen sat at the small desk in the room looking through a book and not one of those magazines she had seen lying around. It made her feel a better sense of him because he wasn't the character she didn't want him to be. Not that it mattered, she told herself, and she wanted nothing to do with him, or what he liked and what she didn't want to see him reading.

He read the book with his chin on the palm of one hand. When he glanced out the window she made sure she wasn't in view, but there was no point to that. He could read power levels and knew her's well. He had to fight her once in another time, and he even admitted to wanting to be with her in any way that he could.

She flew up to the roof and took a ginger seat on the shingled roof and let her feet dangle. She could just bust in there and tell him all she wanted to say. She could, but she wasn't, and as much as she willed herself to do so she just didn't. It frustrated her that she could let what was inside her head come out, and then just leave and find somewhere else to be, and something else to do.

She sat there for a long time and watched the storm clouds come in. When they hung right down, heavy in the salty sea air she decided enough was enough. She flew down and flew right through the open window to confront him, to tell him to leave her alone and that she didn't want nothing to do with him; ready with the speech and everything and he was asleep on the bed with the same book open beside him. He wasn't in a state; he wasn't looking at her questionably or anything. He slept soundly, on his side and slightly curled. He wasn't worried about anything or anyone. He didn't feel the need to keep guard, or just a simple lookout. He knew who was there and who was meant to be there, and so he must've counted her as one to fit in one of those categories because she been out there and he didn't tell her to do anything edgewise.

It made her mad but it also made her feel, for once, in a certain way, welcomed. It made her feel like she had somewhere to belong to instead of just wondering around without a destination in mind. And now that her brother was gone, and Sixteen she didn't need to roam around because it was no fun doing it alone.

She took a seat at his desk after taking the book away from him and opening it to page one and she began to read.

Short chapter, I know. More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up she made sure not to be in the room. She decided to stay because once the rain started it came down hard. The winds were crazy and all the dark cloud calm of the day was gone. How long the storm would last she didn't know, and with the way he treated her she knew that he would not ask her to leave.

Eighteen sat in the living room in front of the television watching the weather network. The woman was on camera in the storm. She was a weak and fragile human who was having a hard time standing in the crazy winds. She knew if she was out there she'd be able to stand just fine. But humans were weak and they just get blown away because of it.

She flipped the channel and a huge man came on the screen that she knew all too well. Hercules Satan. He stood next to a girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but where she was which somewhere where the sun was shining. The top right hand side of the television said _Live_ so wherever it was their house wasn't getting ravaged by the storm.

The channel was a Sports channel which was interviewing the man who she knew she could snap in half with one finger. He was just a poor excuse for a human.

She changed the channel again and turned sharply when she heard the squeak of the top stair. It was Krillen.

She flipped a few more channels. Chin pushed into her hand she watched a movie where two men raced horses and held guns. It wasn't something she was into. Nothing on tv was good, but it was better than giving her attention to Krillen.

He came down the stairs anyways and sat on the floor next to her.

"What?" she questioned.

"The storm woke me. I didn't think you'd come back here."

"Just until it stops raining, then I'm leaving," she informed him, changing the channel three more times. For how many channels there were it was back to channel three, which there was no four or five, it went to six then ten. Maybe all the good channels weren't accessible so far out on the water.

"You know you don't have to leave," he said, "you're welcomed to stay here. I care about you, and want to look out for you. Give me the chance to do so, please Eighteen."

"Ugh, you don't want to be with a person like me," she huffed turning off the tv and throwing the remote onto the couch.

"Why not? Eighteen, you're not a bad person. Stuff happened that was out of your control. You can change it. You can make it better."

"No Krillen, you don't understand. Even if I did feel the same way as you in the slightest bit, I couldn't do it, and neither should you, so let's just forget it."

"No Eighteen, just tell me what it is. Please, whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out." He put his hand a lot her free one and she looked down at it before looking into his eyes. When she saw only kindness and only care she took it away. It was one thing for her to feel like she didn't deserve anyone, but for him to feel something for someone only to have it taken away at any minute wasn't right.

"I don't know how long I have. I'm an Android. I was made to destroy without even the second thought of having a long life. I can't be with you. I don't want you hurt alright Krillen."

"It's not about how long you have, but what you do with that time. If you live it to the fullest then you can go tomorrow and it will all be worth it."

"I'm not like you Krillen. I can't love you like I know you love me. I can't." She got up and was out the door and into the storm before he could even say anything.

Next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my last chapter. Enjoy.

0000

The heavy storm, with its dark clouds, heavy rain and fast winds made her feel more terrible than she already felt. If that was possible.

He should not care for her. She knew she wasn't good for anyone. She couldn't make him happy. She couldn't even make herself happy.

But he wanted to make her happy. He thought that her presence, along with his would be a happily ever after. He believed it. In fact, he believed it since the beginning. He wanted to help her. He couldn't destroy her. He wanted her to join their little group that saved the world, and went off into the sunset. He wanted her to feel welcomed and happy, like he was. He was happy with who he was and what he stood for. He was happy with his friends and his life. Even if he wasn't the strongest warrior he was happy with what he could do. He was just happy.

Maybe she hated him for that. Maybe that was why she didn't want to take his offer, or be with him. Maybe she was jealous. She couldn't remember her old life. She didn't have her brother, or Android Sixteen who was the closest thing to a friend she ever had. They were gone and were not coming back.

So she was left alone. But what kind of life was that? What kind of life was it when you didn't have anyone? No family; not even a friend? It wouldn't be life and she suddenly realized that she needed someone. She didn't need someone stronger, or someone who could give her all the things she wanted to buy. She just needed someone who wanted her. She needed someone who wanted to be there for her or with her that wanted to be there. And that person was Krillin. He didn't destroy her when he had the chance. He destroyed the bombs that were planted in her body, and he offered her to come join them. He had a welcoming presence, so why not go into that welcoming?

She stopped flying. Drenched and windblown she flew back as quick as she could and right through the window. Soaking wet and out of breath she soaked the carpet, but stood her ground. Her clothes stuck to herself. She frowned. "I don't know why you want me here!" She barked, "I'm not happy like you. I don't get along with people. I don't like having long conversations or being lovey-dovey. I can't give you any of that."

She caught a little disappointment in him, but she also caught a sheer determination in him. He nodded. "I don't ask anything from you. I want to make you happy. Can I make you happy?"

She nodded. "You can try. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you." She pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"He shook his head. "You're perfect. I want you to see that." He went over to her. "Trust me." He smiled and it was true and genuine. "You will never have anything to worry about again." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now that we're even," he stood up a little taller and touched her cheek. She froze. But he just moved closer and put his lips on hers.

She soon found herself to return it. She didn't believe she could ever be like him, but she sure could try.

0000

Thanks for reading.


End file.
